


Old Dog, Young Pup

by dastardly0



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like sir pls, this whole thing came about because i am obsessed with the way Fuse calls people pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardly0/pseuds/dastardly0
Summary: Paired with Fuse in duos, you discover a certain fondness for a certain pet name. Fuse notices how flushed you seem to get and eventually acts on it.-Three chapters, same story but written to suit the reader. Male reader, female reader, and a gender neutral reader.
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. fuse x male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i kind of hated Fuse at first but he very quickly grew on me and now i’m in love with him
> 
> also, the Fuse tag is severely lacking rn 
> 
> anyways, this is Fuse x reader, lots of praise and usage of the name ‘pup’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i kind of hated Fuse at first but he very quickly grew on me and now i’m in love with him
> 
> also, the Fuse tag is severely lacking rn
> 
> anyways, this is Fuse x reader, lots of praise and usage of the name ‘pup’.

  
  


“Thanks, pup.”

Those two words. Those two simple words is what started this whole mess. 

It was the beginning of the match, duos today, and you had been paired with Fuse, the newest legend beside yourself. He’d seemed friendly enough, cracking jokes on the drop ship and telling you all about his days in the ‘bonecage’. 

The siren had sounded, signalling for the legends to get ready to drop. You both headed to the platform, and you paused to wait for him to jump on, but he just smiled and gestured.

“Beauty before age.” He had said. And you laughed.

He was charming. In this, rough kind of way.

King’s Canyon came into view as the platform dropped. The timer counted down and you could hear legends laughing and hollering as they started jumping.

“Jumpmaster Fuse, at your service.” The Salvonian rumbled, suddenly right next to you as you surveyed the land beneath. You didn’t quite startle, but you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

You pinged the Airbase and Fuse gave you a quick, “Right-o,” before you both left the ship, blasting your way down to the battlefield.

You landed without much fanfare, having been the only squad to land at the Airbase, and you split up to search for supplies.

Going inside of one of the planes, you found a spitfire and a handful of heavy ammo rounds, as well as a level one evo shield and a shield battery.

“I need light ammo.” Fuse had said through the comms, but you could hear him moving around just outside the ship.

“Light ammo here.” You pinged, looking down at the P2020 and the 3 packs of light ammo you had chosen to ignore.

Fuse stepped inside the ship, brushing past you to grab the ammo.

“Thanks pup.” Fuse had said, innocently enough, loading the rounds into his R-99.

Your breath had caught in your throat and the small space in which you both occupied suddenly seemed very warm indeed. 

“N-no problem.” You managed to stammer out, quickly turning around to go search for another gun elsewhere.

In your hurry to leave, you missed the way Fuse had stared out after you, his flesh hand coming up to scratch the side of his face. He watched you dig around in a supply bin as a wonky smile formed on his lips. He didn’t just imagine that, right?

  
  


\- - -

  
  


15 minutes later there were 6 squads left. You and Fuse included. 

You were both huddled down in a shack, healing up after a fight with Pathfinder and Bangalore. They hadn’t gone down without a battle, and it was thanks to your quick thinking- coming around the other side of the building to flank them while Fuse blocked them in with a knuckle cluster, that you’d come out on top. 

“Good job there mate. You did well.” Fuse had laughed, exasperated as he made quick work of a phoenix kit. 

You beamed at him, taking the gold helmet Bangalore had been wearing. 

“We make a good team.” 

Fuse noticed your low health status and walked over to Pathfinder’s death box, pulling out a med kit and tossing it to you.

“Here you go pup, heal up.” 

“A-ah.” You fumbled, just barely catching the kit. “Thanks!” You ducked your head down as you pulled out the syringe and started applying it, but Fuse had already taken note. The flush that had risen on your cheeks, your inability to look at him, the way your hand trembled slightly as you applied the med kit.

Fuse could have chalked it up to the post-battle jitters. Or the low health making you feel woozy. But something in him told him to pursue this.

“Really kid, I’m glad to have you on my team. I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Fuse smiled, reloading his Mastiff and looking out the window for any other squads.

You were about to say something when the sound of gunfire nearby caught both your attention. Fuse pinged an enemy 100 yards away and quickly brandished his P-99.

“Shall we?”

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


After a tough, three squad battle in the last ring, won only by combining Fuse’s ultimate and your own- as well as a risky push right at the end to kill Bloodhound before they could heal up and revive their partner. Everything went silent, and you realised that was it, you’d won.

  
  


“A winner has been appointed. You are the Apex Champions.” Sounded across the arena and you squealed in happiness, running over to where Fuse was standing, hands on his hips. He was laughing as he pulled you into a tight hug.

“We did it pup.” You heard spoken over your shoulder as he squeezed you tight. You giggled, high on adrenaline. This was your first real win. You’d never won a duos before, and every trios you’d won was thanks to the help of more experienced legends. But this victory, it was truly  _ yours _ . 

It was only when you heard the engines of the Champion’s ship arriving to collect you minutes later that you let go of the hug, already missing the smell of the cologne he wore. You laughed nervously as you stepped away, avoiding eye contact as the ship landed in front of you.

“Now comes the real challenge. The media flurry.” Fuse chuckled as you both boarded the ship.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


Medical check ups, a quick photo shoot and 3 interviews- all including a play by play- later, it was late evening and you and Fuse were finally let go, allowed to go clean up and change out of your gear. 

You claimed your desperate need for a shower and Fuse laughed, bidding his farewells and leaving with a slight sway in his step. The Salvonian was always in a good mood, always pleasant, but after today’s win he seemed almost cocky in his mannerisms.

A long hot shower is exactly what you needed after today. Washing away all the grit and smoke from the hard won battle.

You couldn’t help but think about one of the interviewers today, a young woman with a glint in her eyes, who explained how she wanted to portray you and Fuse as the hottest new duo. Both new additions to the Apex Games, both from far away planets. She explained it would be great publicity.

And she really pushed that angle. Asking them what they thought of each other, if they had plans to team up again. 

The whole interview Fuse had sung your praises, leaving you struggling not to choke up at how earnest he was. 

Which led to you thinking about the photo shoot. The way Fuse has pressed closed to you. Always so close. A hand on your shoulder, your hip. Brandishing his canon in pride as you looked on in wonder.

You’d always had a thing for older fellas but Fuse... Just something about him made butterflies swirl in your stomach. Made you wanna drop everything just to please him, make him happy, make him say good things about you, call you good. And those damn pet names.  _ Ugh _ . If only he knew what those did to you.

You scrubbed your face in the shower, as if you could wash away the blush you knew you sported semi-permanently whenever you thought of Fuse and his smooth words. 

You finished washing up and put on some casual clothes, making your way to the communal kitchens. Bumping into a few other legend’s was met with congratulations for today. 

Bangalore was a good sport, clapping you over the shoulder.

“If you ever want to squad up, we’d make a hell of a team.” She had said.

Pathfinder and Gibraltar had made food, and you happily took a plate from the chipper MRVN.

After dinner the common room started to quiet down as everyone headed off to their rooms for the night. You put your dishes away and headed down the hall, thinking about doing the same. 

You turned the corner and was nearly knocked backwards as you ran into someone, but a strong hand on your arm steadied you.

“Careful there pup, nearly took you out.” A familiar voice chucked.

You regained your balance and looked up to see Fuse, still in his gear from today. 

“Fuse, god I’m so sorry. I should have watched where I was-“ But Fuse cut you off with a wave of his hand.

“It’s okay mate, really. Just glad you didn’t get hurt.” He gave you that brilliant smile of his and you couldn’t help but return it. 

“Where were you heading? There’s still plenty of food left from dinner. Gibralter likes to make a lot, make sure everyone’s well fed.” You explained with a fond smile, Gibraltar was always nice to you. Always sported a welcoming smile. You felt like you could tell that man anything. 

“Ah, I was actually looking for you,” Fuse said, a guilty look flashing across his face.

“Oh. Did you need something?” You asked, unsure what he could want with you.

“Well, I just wanted to talk about today.” He said after a moment, clearing his throat and looking at you straight on. 

Those butterflies were back again, fluttering around in your chest as you stared into his eye, the other one covered by that golden eyepatch, which almost reflected you- Standing in front of him, a puzzled look on your face as you tried to push down the nervousness. God. Why was he so attractive?

“You did real good out there today mate, real good.” Fuse rumbled, standing closer then what was deemed necessary. You began to stammer out a response but the Salvonian suddenly stepped closer, boxing you in.

“I mean it,” Fuse breathed out, hot air hitting your cheek as he spoke. “You’re top notch. And I wouldn’t have won without you, pup.” 

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked up at the older man, feeling your face heat up impossibly.

“Do you mind me calling you that, pup? I noticed you don’t seem to respond when I do.” Fuse said with a mocking tilt of his head, his human hand coming up to brush your cheek, feeling how warm your face has gotten. “Or maybe you respond entirely too much, huh?”

“I don’t think you mind at all,” He said after a few moments, his hand brushed down to your neck, suddenly resting there, holding you but not squeezing. “I think you like it.”

You let out a small whimper, your mouth falling open to respond but you suddenly find yourself unable as his mechanical hand found its way onto your hip.

Fuse let out a huff of air and a quick- “Feel free to kick me if I’ve completely read this wrong-“ And that was the only warning you got before Fuse was leaning in and you felt his mouth on yours. You made a surprised noise in the back of your throat, stunned for a moment before you reached up and pulled him impossibly closer, whining into the kiss. Fuse just chuckled, deepening the kiss and pressing his tongue into your mouth.

The hand on your neck squeezed lightly as a thick thigh wedged itself between your legs, holding you up as Fuse kissed you deeply, his moustache tickling your upper lip. 

Eventually Fuse pulled away only to bring his mouth right to your ear, you could hear him panting lightly- hot air against your neck.

“How about we take this party elsewhere. That okay, pup?” He asked, his thigh still rubbing against you. You nodded frantically, still catching your breath.

“Yeah.” You sighed out, “Let’s- let’s go.” 

Fuse grinned that award winning smile and took your hand, pulling you away from the wall and down the hallway. 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


Fuse’s room was pretty bare, which was understandable since he’d only moved in a few weeks ago. Tools and metal contraptions littered a workbench in the far corner, a shelf full of well worn books sat near the TV, and hanging on the wall was a framed wrestling belt? You squinted at the engraving, making out the words ‘Bone Cage’ and was suddenly reminded of all the stories Fuse was telling you on the ship before the match. 

You didn’t get to look around his apartment for much longer because Fuse was pressing up behind your back, wrapping his arms around you as he pressed kisses onto your neck. 

“You still okay with this?” He said kindly, giving you an escape if you wanted it.

You brought a hand up to where his head was buried in your neck, and ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah. I want this.” You managed without stumbling. 

“Good.” Fuse whispered, his hard on suddenly pressing into your lower back, “‘Cus I’m gonna make you feel good, pup.”

You found yourself whimpering at the pet name you’ve quickly grown very fond of as Fuse pulled you into the bedroom, letting you go only to shrug off his vest, boots and gear.

You watched him for a few moments, absolutely struck by his rippling muscles as he undressed. He looked up to catch you staring, grinning at the flushed look on your face as you panicked and looked away. 

“I don’t mind you staring pup. Let’s me know you want me.” Fuse laughed softly, walking over to you to grasp your face and pull you into another kiss. 

Fuse groaned into the kiss when he noticed you were rutting against his thigh, letting out desperate little whines into his mouth. He brought his metal arm around to your ass, squeezing it gently and pulling you closer, encouraging you.

You pulled away, gasping for air as you realised you were achingly hard, straining up against your jeans. Fuse’s hand on your ass, keeping you both flush, wasn’t helping. Except for maybe giving you the leverage to rub against him like a dog. 

You could feel that Fuse in a similar situation, hard against your hip. 

You reached down to touch him through his pants, revealing in the soft grunt he gave. Suddenly feeling very bold, you sunk down his body and onto your knees, looking up at Fuse through your eyelashes as you fumbled with his ridiculous skull and crossbones belt. 

A hand threaded itself into your hair as you pulled his cock out of his pants, suddenly overwhelmed by how big he is. 

You wrap your hand around it, your fingers only just touching, as you jack him a few times, absolutely mesmerised by him.

A soft sigh is what snaps you out of it, looking up at the man above you. You lean in and lick a drop of pre off the tip, kissing the head gently before sucking it into your mouth.

“That’s it. Good boy.” Fuse grunted, running his fingers through your hair as he stared down at you in admiration. 

You flush again, wiggling slightly where you were knelt. You reached your spare hand down to grind the heel of it against your clothed dick, trying to calm yourself down lest you blow your load in your pants because some guy old enough to be your father called you a good boy. 

Instead you whined softly as you took more of him into your mouth, you tongue working to try to bring out more of those punched out groans.

Your hand grasped the base of his cock, jacking slowly where your mouth couldn’t reach. You twisted your wrist suddenly as you slurped at the head, before taking him back into your mouth and bobbing a few times, groaning in response to the sounds he was making.

“F-fuck baby, where’d you learn this?” Fuse grunted, his human hand pushing through your hair and tugging occasionally in response to what you were doing. 

You pulled away the hand you were grinding against to reach up to rest on Fuse’s hip, nails scratching lightly at the skin there before reaching up to push his shirt up, feeling along his stomach at the muscles he undoubtedly had there, albeit soft in his age. 

“So good. So good for me.” He sighed, bringing his hand down to the side of your face, rubbing where your mouth was stretched around his girth, drool accumulating and dripping down your chin as you tried to take him deeper. 

“Fuck. You could make me cum just with this. Just with your- fuck- your perfect mouth. S-shit. So good.” He groaned, his thigh starting to shake where you had a hand rested. 

Your dick twitched in your pants at the praise, your jeans painfully tight. You already knew you had a wet spot forming. 

After a few more moments Fuse pulled you off him gently with a groan. You looked up at him confused, meeting his flushed face. Your own face fared no better- your cheeks red and your lips all puffy from being stretched around him. You wiped off the drool and brought a hand down to your clothed dick again, desperate to relieve the pressure. Fuse just stared down at you, pupils wide with arousal. 

“C’mon pup. I wanna make you feel good.” He pulled you to your feet and pushed you towards the bed. You took the hint and started unbuckling your jeans, tugging them down and off. By the time you got them off Fuse was right next to you again, his bare chest pressing against your side as he kissed your shoulder, bringing a hand down to the hem of your shirt. 

His hand dropped down further and gripped your ass again, squeezing roughly before pushing you back onto the bed. 

It was then you realised he had completely stripped down and was standing in front of you in all his battle-worn glory. He was covered in scars and strange tattoos and although he definitely didn’t look young anymore, he looked strong. It was a hard life on Salvo and it showed on every crevice of Fuse’s body, but he’d come out on top of it all. He was one of the strongest. Salvo’s finest.

You groaned at the sight of him and lurched up to meet him, wanting to trace every scar with your mouth, but you are stopped when you’re met with the solid force of a steel hand on your chest, pushing you back down against the bed.

“ _ Down boy _ ,” He laughs, and you huff.

He crawls on top of you and peels your shirt up over your chest, dipping his head to kiss a trail up your stomach, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. You sigh and thread a hand into his hair, tugging lightly at the longer strands at the back.

He eventually leans up and captures your mouth again, his dick heavy against your stomach where you could feel him rutting shallowly as he kisses you. 

You whine into Fuse’s mouth when his human hand reaches down to cup your aching hard on through your briefs. Your hips jerking to chase the feeling. He’s still kissing you when his hand works its way under the band of your shorts, his hand quickly found itself wrapped around your weeping cock and you let out a cut off shout when his thumb rubs over your cock head, smearing around the pre you’ve been steadily producing this whole time.

“You’re all worked up, darlin’.” He breaths, taking in your flushed appearance as he freed you from your briefs, pushing them down your legs and tossing them away.

“Let ol’ Fusey take care of you.” 

Fuse slid down your body, kissing skin as he worked his way between your legs. He lifted one of your legs with his metal hand, resting it on his shoulder and threading his metal arm under it and gripping your thigh from the top.

Those metal fingers were strong, and you kind of hoped he would leave bruises, something to remember this by. 

You felt a huff of warm air against your cock and you could feel it twitch in excitement. You covered your eyes with your forearm, your hips wiggling, desperate for Fuse’s touch. Impatient.

“Eyes on me baby.” Fuse said, and you dropped your arm, only to see him take you into his mouth. 

You choked out a moan as he took you halfway, tongue laving the underside as his hand squeezed your thigh. He kept sucking as he looked up at you, taking in the sighs and soft moans you breathe out every time he bobs his head.

Bringing your hands to his head you stoked over his hair. Not pulling or tugging, just touching him, grounding yourself against the hot, wet heat currently surrounding your dick.

“Fuck...Fuse,” You whine, your head tipping back onto the sheets as you fought the urge to buck up into his mouth. Your heel ground into his back where your leg was tossed over his shoulder, as your toes curled in pleasure.

You felt him moving around slightly, but he never stopped his steady bobbing so you assumed he was just getting comfortable- until you heard a bottle being clicked open and, when you lifted your head, saw Fuse’s human hand glistening as he rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it up before bringing his fingers down to your hole. Prodding gently.

Your breath catches in your throat as he just rubs his finger over your hole, back and forth, spreading the lube. 

You started to get impatient as he brought his mouth up to just suckle on the base of your cock, his fingers just swiping at you teasingly.

“C’mon Fuse,” You choked out, “Please.” 

He shot up a grin at you and slowly pushed a finger inside. You sighed and tipped your head back again, trying to relax at the intrusion. His metal hand, still gripping your thigh, spread your legs impossibly wider, giving him more room to work.

Fuse pushed his finger in a few times before taking the head of your dick back into his mouth, bobbing shallowly. A second finger pushed in next to the first and you let out a little grunt at the pressure.

“Doin’ so well pup. Such a good boy for me.” Fuse said as he slipped in another finger.

You were really starting to feel it now, the stretch aided by the sheer amount of lube Fuse was using. He was making sure you were well and truly prepped. 

It wasn’t until you felt his fingers nudging up against your prostate that you let out a soft whine. Your hips stuttering as you tried not to bare down on the impossibly thick fingers that were currently spearing into you. 

“Fuse please. I- fuck. I wanna feel you. Wan’ you to fuck me. Please- fuck. _Fuse_.” You babbled on, fighting the urge to cover your face as you stared down at the gorgeous man between your legs.

“Walter. Call me Walter.” Fuse said, still mouthing at your dick as he stared up at you. You didn’t know it yet but Fuse was starting to feel nearly as desperate as you, his hips rutting against the sheets as he worked you open.

“Walter.” You sighed breathlessly, “Walter, please. Won’t you fuck me?” A wobbly smile formed on your lips as you brought your hands either side of his face, hoping to coax him up. 

“Yeah.” He groaned out, pulling his fingers out and coming up to hover over you. “I said I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?” He said with a laugh.

He kissed you again, a lot more tender this time as he brought his hips to yours, lining his dick up with your entrance.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, ‘kay pup?” Fuse said, grunting softly as he pushed the head past your rim.

You nodded, letting out a choked noise as you wrapped your arms around him to ground yourself, pulling him closer as he slowly entered you.

The stretch was delicious, and he kept going until he was impossibly deep inside you. But soon his hips were flush against your ass and he let out a guttural groan, his head dropping to your shoulder as he panted.

“So tight.” He grunted, “Feels so good pup. So good. Fuck.”

You whine into his neck, your hips shifting as the uncomfortable feeling of being so utterly full dies down. Until all was left was the primal, guttural, needy pleasure that came with being so utterly full. 

“You’re so big. So-” You cut yourself off with a grunt as his hips shift inside of you, “Feel so, ‘m so full.. Please.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Move, Walter.” 

Fuse didn’t need to be told twice, especially after you begged so prettily into his ear. He pulled half way out before thrusting in deep, punching a moan out of you.

The rhythm he set was punishing, his huge cock spearing you open with every thrust. Your cock was trapped between your stomachs, rubbing against them in a way that felt so fucking good, but at the same time just wasn’t enough.

Fuse pried your arms off from around his neck, sitting up to stare down at you, his pace barely faltering. From this position he could get deeper inside of you, hitting your prostate with nearly every thrust. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder, pushing your other leg to the side so he could watch himself pounding into your tight little heat. 

“So good for me pup. Taking me so well.” Fuse groaned, grinding into you hard and deep. 

You feel your stomach start to coil, his watchful gaze raking over your flushed and sweaty body causing you to shiver. 

Your chest heaved as he brought a hand down to your neglected cock, gripping it in a fist and jacking it in time with his thrusts. You keened in response, hands tightening into fists around the sheets.

“Fuse please. So close.” You sighed, reaching a hand up to his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Your leg, still placed over his shoulder, bent uncomfortably in this position. But you found yourself hardly caring as your body wound tighter and tighter, ready to snap any second. “Fuck!” You shouted, dropping your head as the hand on your cock twisted around the head at the same time your prostate was hit with a particularly hard thrust.

“Let go pup. Don't hold back.” Fuse rumbled, looking down at you in admiration. “So perfect for me. Such a good boy.” 

You keened high in your throat as you felt the coil snap, your whole body tensing as you came across Fuse’s hand and your own stomach- you legs shaking in Fuse’s tight grip. You moaned loudly through it all, letting out shaky breaths that sounded suspiciously like Fuse’s name.

Fuse was enamoured by the view of you coming on his cock, your whole body flushed and chest heaving. Cock twitching against your belly as it emptied itself. You looked up at him with glassy eyes and a blissed out look on your face, whispering his name in a shaky voice. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he was burying himself inside of you and coming with a low groan, spurts of cum filling you up. 

You sighed at the feeling. Only for that sigh to turn into whine as Fuse pulled out, sitting back on his knees to admire his handy work.

You felt human fingers prodding at your entrance, collecting the cum that was leaking out and pushing it back inside, which only causes more to drip out around his fingers.

“Fuck, kid.” Fuse said in amazement.

You gave him a noncommittal hum as your eyes slipped shut, the exhaustion from the day’s game and then, this, finally crashing down on you.

You must have been laying there for a while because you opened your eyes with a jolt when you felt a warm cloth swiping at your entrance, cleaning you up. Fuse leaned over you to clean off your stomach too and headed back into his bathroom. 

You realised you were laying spread out, stark naked- aside from the tee shirt that still was pushed up over your chest- on Fuse’s bed and suddenly became embarrassed. You pulled your shirt down and scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up on shaky legs as you searched for where Fuse had thrown your underwear.

You eventually found them in the corner and slipped them on, turning around to see Fuse coming out of the bathroom. 

“You’re not leaving, are you pup? I was hoping you’d stay the night.” He said, a look on his face that told you he didn’t want you to go, but he’d accept it if you really wanted to. 

“‘Course not.” You smiled drowsily, making your way over to him. He smiled back at you as he turned off the light and shuffled you both towards the bed, pulling the covers back and crawling under them.

You curled up against his chest and breathed in deep. He still smelled like that cologne he wore. You loved the scent.

“I’m real glad we got paired up today pup. Real glad. We make a good team,” Fuse rumbled, wrapping an arm around you.

“Yeah. We do.” 

  
  


\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! pls leave a kudos and a comment if u did
> 
> also pls practice safe seggs lol


	2. fuse x female!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same chapter as the previous, just changed to fit with a female reader

“Thanks, pup.”

Those two words. Those two simple words is what started this whole mess. 

It was the beginning of the match, duos today, and you had been paired with Fuse, the newest legend beside yourself. He’d seemed friendly enough, cracking jokes on the drop ship and telling you all about his days in the ‘bonecage’. 

The siren had sounded, signalling for the legends to get ready to drop. You both headed to the platform, and you paused to wait for him to jump on, but he just smiled and gestured.

“Beauty before age.” He had said. And you laughed.

He was charming. In this, rough kind of way.

King’s Canyon came into view as the platform dropped. The timer counted down and you could hear legends laughing and hollering as they started jumping.

“Jumpmaster Fuse, at your service.” The Salvonian rumbled, suddenly right next to you as you surveyed the land beneath. You didn’t quite startle, but you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

You pinged the Airbase and Fuse gave you a quick, “Right-o,” before you both left the ship, blasting your way down to the battlefield.

You landed without much fanfare, having been the only squad to land at the Airbase, and you split up to search for supplies.

Going inside of one of the planes, you found a spitfire and a handful of heavy ammo rounds, as well as a level one evo shield and a shield battery.

“I need light ammo.” Fuse had said through the comms, but you could hear him moving around just outside the ship.

“Light ammo here.” You pinged, looking down at the P2020 and the 3 packs of light ammo you had chosen to ignore.

Fuse stepped inside the ship, brushing past you to grab the ammo.

“Thanks pup.” Fuse had said, innocently enough, loading the rounds into his R-99.

Your breath had caught in your throat and the small space in which you both occupied suddenly seemed very warm indeed. 

“N-no problem.” You managed to stammer out, quickly turning around to go search for another gun elsewhere.

In your hurry to leave, you missed the way Fuse had stared out after you, his flesh hand coming up to scratch the side of his face. He watched you dig around in a supply bin as a wonky smile formed on his lips. He didn’t just imagine that, right?

\- - -

15 minutes later there were 6 squads left. You and Fuse included. 

You were both huddled down in a shack, healing up after a fight with Pathfinder and Bangalore. They hadn’t gone down without a battle, and it was thanks to your quick thinking- coming around the other side of the building to flank them while Fuse blocked them in with a knuckle cluster, that you’d come out on top. 

“Good job there mate. You did well.” Fuse had laughed, exasperated as he made quick work of a phoenix kit. 

You beamed at him, taking the gold helmet Bangalore had been wearing. 

“We make a good team.” 

Fuse noticed your low health status and walked over to Pathfinder’s death box, pulling out a med kit and tossing it to you.

“Here you go pup, heal up.” 

“A-ah.” You fumbled, just barely catching the kit. “Thanks!” You ducked your head down as you pulled out the syringe and started applying it, but Fuse had already taken note. The flush that had risen on your cheeks, your inability to look at him, the way your hand trembled slightly as you applied the med kit.

Fuse could have chalked it up to the post-battle jitters. Or the low health making you feel woozy. But something in him told him to pursue this.

“Really kid, I’m glad to have you on my team. I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Fuse smiled, reloading his Mastiff and looking out the window for any other squads.

You were about to say something when the sound of gunfire nearby caught both your attention. Fuse pinged an enemy 100 yards away and quickly brandished his P-99.

“Shall we?”

\- - - 

After a tough, three squad battle in the last ring, won only by combining Fuse’s ultimate and your own- as well as a risky push right at the end to kill Bloodhound before they could heal up and revive their partner. Everything went silent, and you realised that was it, you’d won.

“A winner has been appointed. You are the Apex Champions.” Sounded across the arena and you squealed in happiness, running over to where Fuse was standing, hands on his hips. He was laughing as he pulled you into a tight hug.

“We did it pup.” You heard spoken over your shoulder as he squeezed you tight. You giggled, high on adrenaline. This was your first real win. You’d never won a duos before, and every trios you’d won was thanks to the help of more experienced legends. But this victory, it was truly _yours_. 

It was only when you heard the engines of the Champion’s ship arriving to collect you minutes later that you let go of the hug, already missing the smell of the cologne he wore. You laughed nervously as you stepped away, avoiding eye contact as the ship landed in front of you.

“Now comes the real challenge. The media flurry.” Fuse chuckled as you both boarded the ship.

\- - -

Medical check ups, a quick photo shoot and 3 interviews- all including a play by play- later, it was late evening and you and Fuse were finally let go, allowed to go clean up and change out of your gear. 

You claimed your desperate need for a shower and Fuse laughed, bidding his farewells and leaving with a slight sway in his step. The Salvonian was always in a good mood, always pleasant, but after today’s win he seemed almost cocky in his mannerisms.

A long hot shower is exactly what you needed after today. Washing away all the grit and smoke from the hard won battle.

You couldn’t help but think about one of the interviewers today, a young woman with a glint in her eyes, who explained how she wanted to portray you and Fuse as the hottest new duo. Both new additions to the Apex Games, both from far away planets. She explained it would be great publicity.

And she really pushed that angle. Asking them what they thought of each other, if they had plans to team up again. 

The whole interview Fuse had sung your praises, leaving you struggling not to choke up at how earnest he was. 

Which led to you thinking about the photo shoot. The way Fuse has pressed closed to you. Always so close. A hand on your shoulder, your hip. Brandishing his canon in pride as you looked on in wonder.

You’d always had a thing for older fellas but Fuse... Just something about him made butterflies swirl in your stomach. Made you wanna drop everything just to please him, make him happy, make him say good things about you, call you good. And those damn pet names. _Ugh_. If only he knew what those did to you.

You scrubbed your face in the shower, as if you could wash away the blush you knew you sported semi-permanently whenever you thought of Fuse and his smooth words. 

You finished washing up and put on some casual clothes, making your way to the communal kitchens. Bumping into a few other legend’s was met with congratulations for today. 

Bangalore was a good sport, clapping you over the shoulder.

“If you ever want to squad up, we’d make a hell of a team.” She had said.

Pathfinder and Gibraltar had made food, and you happily took a plate from the chipper MRVN.

After dinner the common room started to quiet down as everyone headed off to their rooms for the night. You put your dishes away and headed down the hall, thinking about doing the same. 

You turned the corner and was nearly knocked backwards as you ran into someone, but a strong hand on your arm steadied you.

“Careful there pup, nearly took you out.” A familiar voice chucked.

You regained your balance and looked up to see Fuse, still in his gear from today. 

“Fuse, god I’m so sorry. I should have watched where I was-“ But Fuse cut you off with a wave of his hand.

“It’s okay mate, really. Just glad you didn’t get hurt.” He gave you that brilliant smile of his and you couldn’t help but return it. 

“Where were you heading? There’s still plenty of food left from dinner. Gibralter likes to make a lot, make sure everyone’s well fed.” You explained with a fond smile, Gibraltar was always nice to you. Always sported a welcoming smile. You felt like you could tell that man anything.

“Ah, I was actually looking for you,” Fuse said, a guilty look flashing across his face.

“Oh. Did you need something?” You asked, unsure what he could want with you.

“Well, I just wanted to talk about today.” He said after a moment, clearing his throat and looking at you straight on. 

Those butterflies were back again, fluttering around in your chest as you stared into his eye, the other one covered by that golden eyepatch, which almost reflected you- Standing in front of him, a puzzled look on your face as you tried to push down the nervousness. God. Why was he so attractive?

“You did real good out there today mate, real good.” Fuse rumbled, standing closer then what was deemed necessary. You began to stammer out a response but the Salvonian suddenly stepped closer, boxing you in.

“I mean it,” Fuse breathed out, hot air hitting your cheek as he spoke. “You’re top notch. And I wouldn’t have won without you, pup.” 

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked up at the older man, feeling your face heat up impossibly.

“Do you mind me calling you that, pup? I noticed you don’t seem to respond when I do.” Fuse said with a mocking tilt of his head, his human hand coming up to brush your cheek, feeling how warm your face has gotten. “Or maybe you respond entirely too much, huh?”

“I don’t think you mind at all,” He said after a few moments, his hand brushed down to your neck, suddenly resting there, holding you but not squeezing. “I think you like it.”

You let out a small whimper, your mouth falling open to respond but you suddenly find yourself unable as his mechanical hand found its way onto your hip.

Fuse let out a huff of air and a quick- “Feel free to kick me if I’ve completely read this wrong-“ And that was the only warning you got before Fuse was leaning in and you felt his mouth on yours. You made a surprised noise in the back of your throat, stunned for a moment before you reached up and pulled him impossibly closer, whining into the kiss. Fuse just chuckled, deepening the kiss and pressing his tongue into your mouth.

The hand on your neck squeezed lightly as a thick thigh wedged itself between your legs, holding you up as Fuse kissed you deeply, his moustache tickling your upper lip. 

Eventually Fuse pulled away only to bring his mouth right to your ear, you could hear him panting lightly- hot air against your neck.

“How about we take this party elsewhere. That okay, pup?” He asked, his thigh still rubbing against you. You nodded frantically, still catching your breath.

“Yeah.” You sighed out, “Let’s- let’s go.” 

Fuse grinned that award winning smile and took your hand, pulling you away from the wall and down the hallway. 

\- - -

Fuse’s room was pretty bare, which was understandable since he’d only moved in a few weeks ago. Tools and metal contraptions littered a workbench in the far corner, a shelf full of well worn books sat near the TV, and hanging on the wall was a framed wrestling belt? You squinted at the engraving, making out the words ‘Bone Cage’ and was suddenly reminded of all the stories Fuse was telling you on the ship before the match. 

You didn’t get to look around his apartment for much longer because Fuse was pressing up behind your back, wrapping his arms around you as he pressed kisses onto your neck. 

“You still okay with this?” He said kindly, giving you an escape if you wanted it.

You brought a hand up to where his head was buried in your neck, and ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah. I want this.” You managed without stumbling. 

“Good.” Fuse whispered, his hard on suddenly pressing into your lower back, “‘Cus I’m gonna make you feel good, pup.”

You found yourself whimpering at the pet name you’ve quickly grown very fond of as Fuse pulled you into the bedroom, letting you go only to shrug off his vest, boots and gear.

You watched him for a few moments, absolutely struck by his rippling muscles as he undressed. He looked up to catch you staring, grinning at the flushed look on your face as you panicked and looked away. 

“I don’t mind you staring pup. Let’s me know you want me.” Fuse laughed softly, walking over to you to grasp your face and pull you into another kiss. 

Fuse groaned into the kiss when he noticed you were rutting against his thigh, letting out desperate little whines into his mouth. He brought his metal arm around to your ass, squeezing it gently and pulling you closer, encouraging you.

You pulled away, gasping for air as you realised you were achingly wet, absolutely soaking your panties. Fuse’s hand on your ass, keeping you both flush, wasn’t helping. Except for maybe giving you the leverage to rub against him like a dog. 

You could feel that Fuse in a similar situation, hard against your hip. 

You reached down to touch him through his pants, revealing in the soft grunt he gave. Suddenly feeling very bold, you sunk down his body and onto your knees, looking up at Fuse through your eyelashes as you fumbled with his ridiculous skull and crossbones belt. 

A hand threaded itself into your hair as you pulled his cock out of his pants, suddenly overwhelmed by how big he is. 

You wrap your hand around it, your fingers only just touching, as you jack him a few times, absolutely mesmerised by him.

A soft sigh is what snaps you out of it, looking up at the man above you. You lean in and lick a drop of pre off the tip, kissing the head gently before sucking it into your mouth.

“That’s it. Good girl.” Fuse grunted, running his fingers through your hair as he stared down at you in admiration. 

You flush again, wiggling slightly where you were knelt. You reached your spare hand down to grind the heel of it against your clothed clit, trying to calm yourself down lest you blow your load in your pants because some guy old enough to be your father called you a good girl. 

Instead you whined softly as you took more of him into your mouth, you tongue working to try to bring out more of those punched out groans.

Your hand grasped the base of his cock, jacking slowly where your mouth couldn’t reach. You twisted your wrist suddenly as you slurped at the head, before taking him back into your mouth and bobbing a few times, groaning in response to the sounds he was making.

“F-fuck baby, where’d you learn this?” Fuse grunted, his human hand pushing through your hair and tugging occasionally in response to what you were doing. 

You pulled away the hand you were grinding against to reach up to rest on Fuse’s hip, nails scratching lightly at the skin there before reaching up to push his shirt up, feeling along his stomach at the muscles he undoubtedly had there, albeit soft in his age. 

“So good. So good for me.” He sighed, bringing his hand down to the side of your face, rubbing where your mouth was stretched around his girth, drool accumulating and dripping down your chin as you tried to take him deeper. 

“Fuck. You could make me cum just with this. Just with your- fuck- your perfect mouth. S-shit. So good.” He groaned, his thigh starting to shake where you had a hand rested. 

Your clit throbbed in your pants at the praise, utterly soaked between your thighs. You already knew your panties would be drenched.

After a few more moments Fuse pulled you off him gently with a groan. You looked up at him confused, meeting his flushed face. Your own face fared no better- your cheeks red and your lips all puffy from being stretched around him. You wiped off the drool and brought a hand down to your clothed sex again, desperate to relieve the pressure. Fuse just stared down at you, pupils wide with arousal. 

“C’mon pup. I wanna make you feel good.” He pulled you to your feet and pushed you towards the bed. You took the hint and started unbuckling your jeans, tugging them down and off. By the time you got them off Fuse was right next to you again, his bare chest pressing against your side as he kissed your shoulder, bringing a hand down to the hem of your shirt. 

His hand dropped down further and gripped your ass again, squeezing roughly before pushing you back onto the bed. 

It was then you realised he had completely stripped down and was standing in front of you in all his battle-worn glory. He was covered in scars and strange tattoos and although he definitely didn’t look young anymore, he looked strong. It was a hard life on Salvo and it showed on every crevice of Fuse’s body, but he’d come out on top of it all. He was one of the strongest. Salvo’s finest.

You groaned at the sight of him and lurched up to meet him, wanting to trace every scar with your mouth, but you are stopped when you’re met with the solid force of a steel hand on your chest, pushing you back down against the bed.

“ _Down girl_ ,” He laughs, and you huff.

He crawls on top of you and peels your shirt up over your chest, dipping his head to kiss a trail up your stomach, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. You sigh and thread a hand into his hair, tugging lightly at the longer strands at the back.

He eventually leans up and captures your mouth again, his dick heavy against your stomach where you could feel him rutting shallowly as he kisses you. 

You whine into Fuse’s mouth when his human hand reaches down to cup your sex through your panties. Your hips jerking to chase the feeling. He’s still kissing you when his hand works its way under the band of your underwear, his hand quickly slipping between your folds and you let out a cut off shout when his thumb rubs over your swollen clit, smearing around the slick you’ve been steadily producing this whole time.

“You’re all worked up, darlin’.” He breaths, taking in your flushed appearance as he freed you from your panties, pushing them down your legs and tossing them away.

“Let ol’ Fusey take care of you.” 

Fuse slid down your body, kissing skin as he worked his way between your legs. He lifted one of your legs with his metal hand, resting it on his shoulder and threading his metal arm under it and gripping your thigh from the top.

Those metal fingers were strong, and you kind of hoped he would leave bruises, something to remember this by. 

You felt a huff of warm air against your sex and you could feel more slick gush out in excitement. You covered your eyes with your forearm, your hips wiggling, desperate for Fuse’s touch. Impatient.

“Eyes on me baby.” Fuse said, and you dropped your arm, only to see him lower his mouth onto you.

You choked out a moan as he sucked on your clit, tongue laving the swollen bud as his hand squeezed your thigh. He kept sucking as he looked up at you, taking in the sighs and soft moans you breathe out every time he swiped his tongue in just the right way.

Bringing your hands to his head you stoked over his hair. Not pulling or tugging, just touching him, grounding yourself against the hot, wet tongue currently working against your core.

“Fuck...Fuse,” You whine, your head tipping back onto the sheets as you fought the urge to buck up into his mouth. Your heel ground into his back where your leg was tossed over his shoulder, as your toes curled in pleasure.

You felt him moving around slightly, but he never stopped his steady sucking and licking so you assumed he was just getting comfortable- until you heard a bottle being clicked open and, when you lifted your head, saw Fuse’s human hand glistening as he rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it up before bringing his fingers down to your cunt. Prodding gently.

Your breath catches in your throat as he just rubs his finger over your cunt, back and forth, spreading the lube and the slick, making sure you’re nice and wet for him.

You started to get impatient as he brought his mouth up to just suck a small hickey on your thigh, his fingers just swiping at you teasingly.

“C’mon Fuse,” You choked out, “ _Please_.” 

He shot up a grin at you and slowly pushed a finger inside. You sighed and tipped your head back again, trying to relax at the intrusion. His metal hand, still gripping your thigh, spread your legs impossibly wider, giving him more room to work.

Fuse pushed his finger in a few times before taking your clit back into his mouth, working it calmly. A second finger pushed in next to the first and you let out a little grunt at the pressure.

“Doin’ so well pup. Such a good girl for me.” Fuse said as he slipped in another finger.

You were really starting to feel it now, the stretch aided by the sheer amount of lube Fuse was using. He was making sure you were well and truly prepped. 

It wasn’t until you felt his fingers nudging up against the roof of your cunt, curling perfectly, that you let out a soft whine. Your hips stuttering as you tried not to bare down on the impossibly thick fingers that were currently spearing into you. 

“Fuse please. I- fuck. I wanna feel you. Wan’ you to fuck me. Please- fuck. Fuse.” You babbled on, fighting the urge to cover your face as you stared down at the gorgeous man between your legs.

“Walter. Call me Walter.” Fuse said, still mouthing at your sex as he stared up at you. You didn’t know it yet but Fuse was starting to feel nearly as desperate as you, his hips rutting against the sheets as he worked you open.

“Walter.” You sighed breathlessly, “Walter, please. Won’t you fuck me?” A wobbly smile formed on your lips as you brought your hands either side of his face, hoping to coax him up. 

“Yeah.” He groaned out, pulling his fingers out and coming up to hover over you. “I said I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?” He said with a laugh.

He kissed you again, a lot more tender this time as he brought his hips to yours, lining his dick up with your entrance.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, ‘kay pup?” Fuse said, grunting softly as he pushed just the head inside.

You nodded, letting out a choked noise as you wrapped your arms around him to ground yourself, pulling him closer as he slowly entered you.

The stretch was delicious, and he kept going until he was impossibly deep inside you. But soon his hips were flush against your hips and he let out a guttural groan, his head dropping to your shoulder as he panted.

“So tight.” He grunted, “Feels so good pup. So good. Fuck.”

You whine into his neck, your hips shifting as the uncomfortable feeling of being so utterly full dies down. Until all was left was the primal, guttural, needy pleasure that came with being so utterly full. 

“You’re so big. So-” You cut yourself off with a grunt as his hips shift inside of you, “Feel so, ‘m so full.. Please.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist. “ _Move_ , Walter.” 

Fuse didn’t need to be told twice, especially after you begged so prettily into his ear. He pulled half way out before thrusting in deep, punching a moan out of you.

The rhythm he set was punishing, his huge cock spearing you open with every thrust. Your clit was left neglected, just barely getting the pressure you needed with every thrust. 

Fuse pried your arms off from around his neck, sitting up to stare down at you, his pace barely faltering. From this position he could get deeper inside of you, hitting that deep spot inside you with nearly every thrust. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder, pushing your other leg to the side so he could watch himself pounding into your tight little heat. 

“So good for me pup. Taking me so well.” Fuse groaned, grinding into you hard and deep. 

You feel your stomach start to coil, his watchful gaze raking over your flushed and sweaty body causing you to shiver. 

Your chest heaved as he brought a hand down to your neglected clit, brushing a thumb over it and rubbing quick circles in time with his thrusts. You keened in response, hands tightening into fists around the sheets.

“Fuse please. So close.” You sighed, reaching a hand up to his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Your leg, still placed over his shoulder, bent uncomfortably in this position. But you found yourself hardly caring as your body wound tighter and tighter, ready to snap any second. “Fuck!” You shouted, dropping your head as the hand working your clit sped up a little at the same time your g-spot was hit with a particularly hard thrust.

“Let go pup. Don't hold back.” Fuse rumbled, looking down at you in admiration. “So perfect for me. Such a good girl.” 

You keened high in your throat as you felt the coil snap, your whole body tensing as you came around Fuse’s cock, slick gushing out where you were connected- your legs shaking in Fuse’s tight grip. You moaned loudly through it all, letting out shaky breaths that sounded suspiciously like Fuse’s name.

Fuse was enamoured by the view of you coming on his cock, your whole body flushed and chest heaving. Legs twitching and cunt spasming around his cock. You looked up at him with glassy eyes and a blissed out look on your face, whispering his name in a shaky voice. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he was burying himself inside of you and coming with a low groan, spurts of cum filling you up. 

You sighed at the feeling. Only for that sigh to turn into whine as Fuse pulled out, sitting back on his knees to admire his handy work.

You felt human fingers prodding at your entrance, collecting the cum that was leaking out and pushing it back inside, which only causes more to drip out around his fingers.

“Fuck, kid.” Fuse said in amazement.

You gave him a noncommittal hum as your eyes slipped shut, the exhaustion from the day’s game and then, this, finally crashing down on you.

You must have been laying there for a while because you opened your eyes with a jolt when you felt a warm cloth swiping at your entrance, cleaning you up. Fuse set your legs in a more comfortable position and headed back into his bathroom. 

You realised you were laying spread out, stark naked- aside from the tee shirt that still was pushed up over your chest- on Fuse’s bed and suddenly became embarrassed. You pulled your shirt down and scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up on shaky legs as you searched for where Fuse had thrown your underwear.

You eventually found them in the corner and slipped them on, turning around to see Fuse coming out of the bathroom. 

“You’re not leaving, are you pup? I was hoping you’d stay the night.” He said, a look on his face that told you he didn’t want you to go, but he’d accept it if you really wanted to. 

“Course not.” You smiled drowsily, making your way over to him. He smiled back at you as he turned off the light and shuffled you both towards the bed, pulling the covers back and crawling under them.

You curled up against his chest and breathed in deep. He still smelled like that cologne he wore. You loved the scent.

“I’m real glad we got paired up today pup. Real glad. We make a good team,” Fuse rumbled, wrapping an arm around you.

“Yeah. We do.” 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! pls leave a kudos and a comment if u did
> 
> also pls practice safe seggs lol


	3. fuse x gender neutral!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, same chapter but reader is gender neutral

“Thanks, pup.” 

Those two words. Those two simple words is what started this whole mess. 

It was the beginning of the match, duos today, and you had been paired with Fuse, the newest legend beside yourself. He’d seemed friendly enough, cracking jokes on the drop ship and telling you all about his days in the ‘bonecage’. 

The siren had sounded, signalling for the legends to get ready to drop. You both headed to the platform, and you paused to wait for him to jump on, but he just smiled and gestured. 

“Beauty before age.” He had said. And you laughed. 

He was charming. In this, rough kind of way. 

King’s Canyon came into view as the platform dropped. The timer counted down and you could hear legends laughing and hollering as they started jumping. 

“Jumpmaster Fuse, at your service.” The Salvonian rumbled, suddenly right next to you as you surveyed the land beneath. You didn’t quite startle, but you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

You pinged the Airbase and Fuse gave you a quick, “Right-o,” before you both left the ship, blasting your way down to the battlefield. 

You landed without much fanfare, having been the only squad to land at the Airbase, and you split up to search for supplies. 

Going inside of one of the planes, you found a spitfire and a handful of heavy ammo rounds, as well as a level one evo shield and a shield battery. 

“I need light ammo.” Fuse had said through the comms, but you could hear him moving around just outside the ship. 

“Light ammo here.” You pinged, looking down at the P2020 and the 3 packs of light ammo you had chosen to ignore. 

Fuse stepped inside the ship, brushing past you to grab the ammo. 

“Thanks pup.” Fuse had said, innocently enough, loading the rounds into his R-99. 

Your breath had caught in your throat and the small space in which you both occupied suddenly seemed very warm indeed. 

“N-no problem.” You managed to stammer out, quickly turning around to go search for another gun elsewhere. 

In your hurry to leave, you missed the way Fuse had stared out after you, his flesh hand coming up to scratch the side of his face. He watched you dig around in a supply bin as a wonky smile formed on his lips. He didn’t just imagine that, right? 

\- - - 

15 minutes later there were 6 squads left. You and Fuse included. 

You were both huddled down in a shack, healing up after a fight with Pathfinder and Bangalore. They hadn’t gone down without a battle, and it was thanks to your quick thinking- coming around the other side of the building to flank them while Fuse blocked them in with a knuckle cluster, that you’d come out on top. 

“Good job there mate. You did well.” Fuse had laughed, exasperated as he made quick work of a phoenix kit. 

You beamed at him, taking the gold helmet Bangalore had been wearing. 

“We make a good team.” 

Fuse noticed your low health status and walked over to Pathfinder’s death box, pulling out a med kit and tossing it to you. 

“Here you go pup, heal up.” 

“A-ah.” You fumbled, just barely catching the kit. “Thanks!” You ducked your head down as you pulled out the syringe and started applying it, but Fuse had already taken note. The flush that had risen on your cheeks, your inability to look at him, the way your hand trembled slightly as you applied the med kit. 

Fuse could have chalked it up to the post-battle jitters. Or the low health making you feel woozy. But something in him told him to pursue this. 

“Really kid, I’m glad to have you on my team. I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Fuse smiled, reloading his Mastiff and looking out the window for any other squads. 

You were about to say something when the sound of gunfire nearby caught both your attention. Fuse pinged an enemy 100 yards away and quickly brandished his P-99. 

“Shall we?” 

\- - - 

After a tough, three squad battle in the last ring, won only by combining Fuse’s ultimate and your own- as well as a risky push right at the end to kill Bloodhound before they could heal up and revive their partner. Everything went silent, and you realised that was it, you’d won. 

“A winner has been appointed. You are the Apex Champions.” Sounded across the arena and you squealed in happiness, running over to where Fuse was standing, hands on his hips. He was laughing as he pulled you into a tight hug. 

“We did it pup.” You heard spoken over your shoulder as he squeezed you tight. You giggled, high on adrenaline. This was your first real win. You’d never won a duos before, and every trios you’d won was thanks to the help of more experienced legends. But this victory, it was truly  _ yours _ . 

It was only when you heard the engines of the Champion’s ship arriving to collect you minutes later that you let go of the hug, already missing the smell of the cologne he wore. You laughed nervously as you stepped away, avoiding eye contact as the ship landed in front of you. 

“Now comes the real challenge. The media flurry.” Fuse chuckled as you both boarded the ship. 

\- - - 

Medical check ups, a quick photo shoot and 3 interviews- all including a play by play- later, it was late evening and you and Fuse were finally let go, allowed to go clean up and change out of your gear. 

You claimed your desperate need for a shower and Fuse laughed, bidding his farewells and leaving with a slight sway in his step. The Salvonian was always in a good mood, always pleasant, but after today’s win he seemed almost cocky in his mannerisms. 

A long hot shower is exactly what you needed after today. Washing away all the grit and smoke from the hard won battle. 

You couldn’t help but think about one of the interviewers today, a young woman with a glint in her eyes, who explained how she wanted to portray you and Fuse as the hottest new duo. Both new additions to the Apex Games, both from far away planets. She explained it would be great publicity. 

And she really pushed that angle. Asking them what they thought of each other, if they had plans to team up again. 

The whole interview Fuse had sung your praises, leaving you struggling not to choke up at how earnest he was. 

Which led to you thinking about the photo shoot. The way Fuse has pressed closed to you. Always so close. A hand on your shoulder, your hip. Brandishing his canon in pride as you looked on in wonder. 

You’d always had a thing for older fellas but Fuse... Just something about him made butterflies swirl in your stomach. Made you wanna drop everything just to please him, make him happy, make him say good things about you, call you good. And those damn pet names.  _ Ugh _ . If only he knew what those did to you. 

You scrubbed your face in the shower, as if you could wash away the blush you knew you sported semi-permanently whenever you thought of Fuse and his smooth words. 

You finished washing up and put on some casual clothes, making your way to the communal kitchens. Bumping into a few other legend’s was met with congratulations for today. 

Bangalore was a good sport, clapping you over the shoulder. 

“If you ever want to squad up, we’d make a hell of a team.” She had said. 

Pathfinder and Gibraltar had made food, and you happily took a plate from the chipper MRVN. 

After dinner the common room started to quiet down as everyone headed off to their rooms for the night. You put your dishes away and headed down the hall, thinking about doing the same. 

You turned the corner and was nearly knocked backwards as you ran into someone, but a strong hand on your arm steadied you. 

“Careful there pup, nearly took you out.” A familiar voice chucked. 

You regained your balance and looked up to see Fuse, still in his gear from today. 

“Fuse, god I’m so sorry. I should have watched where I was-“ But Fuse cut you off with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s okay mate, really. Just glad you didn’t get hurt.” He gave you that brilliant smile of his and you couldn’t help but return it. 

“Where were you heading? There’s still plenty of food left from dinner. Gibralter likes to make a lot, make sure everyone’s well fed.” You explained with a fond smile, Gibraltar was always nice to you. Always sported a welcoming smile. You felt like you could tell that man anything. 

“Ah, I was actually looking for you,” Fuse said, a guilty look flashing across his face. 

“Oh. Did you need something?” You asked, unsure what he could want with you. 

“Well, I just wanted to talk about today.” He said after a moment, clearing his throat and looking at you straight on. 

Those butterflies were back again, fluttering around in your chest as you stared into his eye, the other one covered by that golden eyepatch, which almost reflected you- Standing in front of him, a puzzled look on your face as you tried to push down the nervousness. God. Why was he so attractive? 

“You did real good out there today mate, real good.” Fuse rumbled, standing closer then what was deemed necessary. You began to stammer out a response but the Salvonian suddenly stepped closer, boxing you in. 

“I mean it,” Fuse breathed out, hot air hitting your cheek as he spoke. “You’re top notch. And I wouldn’t have won without you, pup.” 

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked up at the older man, feeling your face heat up impossibly. 

“Do you mind me calling you that, pup? I noticed you don’t seem to respond when I do.” Fuse said with a mocking tilt of his head, his human hand coming up to brush your cheek, feeling how warm your face has gotten. “Or maybe you respond entirely too much, huh?” 

“I don’t think you mind at all,” He said after a few moments, his hand brushed down to your neck, suddenly resting there, holding you but not squeezing. “I think you like it.” 

You let out a small whimper, your mouth falling open to respond but you suddenly find yourself unable as his mechanical hand found its way onto your hip. 

Fuse let out a huff of air and a quick- “Feel free to kick me if I’ve completely read this wrong-“ And that was the only warning you got before Fuse was leaning in and you felt his mouth on yours. You made a surprised noise in the back of your throat, stunned for a moment before you reached up and pulled him impossibly closer, whining into the kiss. Fuse just chuckled, deepening the kiss and pressing his tongue into your mouth. 

The hand on your neck squeezed lightly as a thick thigh wedged itself between your legs, holding you up as Fuse kissed you deeply, his moustache tickling your upper lip. 

Eventually Fuse pulled away only to bring his mouth right to your ear, you could hear him panting lightly- hot air against your neck. 

“How about we take this party elsewhere. That okay, pup?” He asked, his thigh still rubbing against you. You nodded frantically, still catching your breath. 

“Yeah.” You sighed out, “Let’s- let’s go.” 

Fuse grinned that award winning smile and took your hand, pulling you away from the wall and down the hallway. 

\- - - 

Fuse’s room was pretty bare, which was understandable since he’d only moved in a few weeks ago. Tools and metal contraptions littered a workbench in the far corner, a shelf full of well worn books sat near the TV, and hanging on the wall was a framed wrestling belt? You squinted at the engraving, making out the words ‘Bone Cage’ and was suddenly reminded of all the stories Fuse was telling you on the ship before the match. 

You didn’t get to look around his apartment for much longer because Fuse was pressing up behind your back, wrapping his arms around you as he pressed kisses onto your neck. 

“You still okay with this?” He said kindly, giving you an escape if you wanted it. 

You brought a hand up to where his head was buried in your neck, and ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah. I want this.” You managed without stumbling. 

“Good.” Fuse whispered, his hard on suddenly pressing into your lower back, “‘Cus I’m gonna make you feel good, pup.” 

You found yourself whimpering at the pet name you’ve quickly grown very fond of as Fuse pulled you into the bedroom, letting you go only to shrug off his vest, boots and gear. 

You watched him for a few moments, absolutely struck by his rippling muscles as he undressed. He looked up to catch you staring, grinning at the flushed look on your face as you panicked and looked away. 

“I don’t mind you staring pup. Let’s me know you want me.” Fuse laughed softly, walking over to you to grasp your face and pull you into another kiss. 

Fuse groaned into the kiss when he noticed you were rutting against his thigh, letting out desperate little whines into his mouth. He brought his metal arm around to your ass, squeezing it gently and pulling you closer, encouraging you. 

You pulled away, gasping for air as you realised you were achingly aroused, absolutely making a mess of your underwear. Fuse’s hand on your ass, keeping you both flush, wasn’t helping. Except for maybe giving you the leverage to rub against him like a dog. 

You could feel that Fuse in a similar situation, hard against your hip. 

You reached down to touch him through his pants, revealing in the soft grunt he gave. Suddenly feeling very bold, you sunk down his body and onto your knees, looking up at Fuse through your eyelashes as you fumbled with his ridiculous skull and crossbones belt. 

A hand threaded itself into your hair as you pulled his cock out of his pants, suddenly overwhelmed by how big he is. 

You wrap your hand around it, your fingers only just touching, as you jack him a few times, absolutely mesmerised by him. 

A soft sigh is what snaps you out of it, looking up at the man above you. You lean in and lick a drop of pre off the tip, kissing the head gently before sucking it into your mouth. 

“That’s it. So good for me.” Fuse grunted, running his fingers through your hair as he stared down at you in admiration. 

You flush again, wiggling slightly where you were knelt. You reached your spare hand down to grind the heel of it against your clothed sex, trying to calm yourself down lest you blow your load in your pants because some guy old enough to be your father called you good. 

Instead you whined softly as you took more of him into your mouth, you tongue working to try to bring out more of those punched out groans. 

Your hand grasped the base of his cock, jacking slowly where your mouth couldn’t reach. You twisted your wrist suddenly as you slurped at the head, before taking him back into your mouth and bobbing a few times, groaning in response to the sounds he was making. 

“F-fuck baby, where’d you learn this?” Fuse grunted, his human hand pushing through your hair and tugging occasionally in response to what you were doing. 

You pulled away the hand you were grinding against to reach up to rest on Fuse’s hip, nails scratching lightly at the skin there before reaching up to push his shirt up, feeling along his stomach at the muscles he undoubtedly had there, albeit soft in his age. 

“So good. So good for me.” He sighed, bringing his hand down to the side of your face, rubbing where your mouth was stretched around his girth, drool accumulating and dripping down your chin as you tried to take him deeper. 

“Fuck. You could make me cum just with this. Just with your- fuck- your perfect mouth. S-shit. So good.” He groaned, his thigh starting to shake where you had a hand rested. 

Your sex throbbed in your pants at the praise, utterly enamoured by his words. 

After a few more moments Fuse pulled you off him gently with a groan. You looked up at him confused, meeting his flushed face. Your own face fared no better- your cheeks red and your lips all puffy from being stretched around him. You wiped off the drool and brought a hand down to your clothed sex again, desperate to relieve the pressure. Fuse just stared down at you, pupils wide with arousal. 

“C’mon pup. I wanna make you feel good.” He pulled you to your feet and pushed you towards the bed. You took the hint and started unbuckling your jeans, tugging them down and off. By the time you got them off Fuse was right next to you again, his bare chest pressing against your side as he kissed your shoulder, bringing a hand down to the hem of your shirt. 

His hand dropped down further and gripped your ass again, squeezing roughly before pushing you back onto the bed. 

It was then you realised he had completely stripped down and was standing in front of you in all his battle-worn glory. He was covered in scars and strange tattoos and although he definitely didn’t look young anymore, he looked strong. It was a hard life on Salvo and it showed on every crevice of Fuse’s body, but he’d come out on top of it all. He was one of the strongest. Salvo’s finest. 

You groaned at the sight of him and lurched up to meet him, wanting to trace every scar with your mouth, but you are stopped when you’re met with the solid force of a steel hand on your chest, pushing you back down against the bed. 

“ _ Down pup _ ,” He laughs, and you huff. 

He crawls on top of you and peels your shirt up over your chest, dipping his head to kiss a trail up your stomach, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. You sigh and thread a hand into his hair, tugging lightly at the longer strands at the back. 

He eventually leans up and captures your mouth again, his dick heavy against your stomach where you could feel him rutting shallowly as he kisses you. 

You whine into Fuse’s mouth when his human hand reaches down to cup your sex through your underwear. Your hips jerking to chase the feeling. He’s still kissing you when his hand works its way under the band of your underwear, his hand rubbing against your straining sex, smearing around the wetness you’ve been steadily producing this whole time. 

“You’re all worked up, darlin’.” He breaths, taking in your flushed appearance as he freed you from your underwear, pushing them down your legs and tossing them away. 

“Let ol’ Fusey take care of you.” 

Fuse slid down your body, kissing skin as he worked his way between your legs. He lifted one of your legs with his metal hand, resting it on his shoulder and threading his metal arm under it and gripping your thigh from the top. 

Those metal fingers were strong, and you kind of hoped he would leave bruises, something to remember this by. 

You felt a huff of warm air against your sex and you could feel more wetness appear out in excitement. You covered your eyes with your forearm, your hips wiggling, desperate for Fuse’s touch. Impatient. 

“Eyes on me baby.” Fuse said, and you dropped your arm, only to see him lower his mouth onto you. 

You choked out a moan as he sucked your sex into his mouth tongue laving it with attention as his hand squeezed your thigh. He kept sucking as he looked up at you, taking in the sighs and soft moans you breathe out every time he swiped his tongue in just the right way. 

Bringing your hands to his head you stoked over his hair. Not pulling or tugging, just touching him, grounding yourself against the hot, wet tongue currently working against your core. 

“Fuck...Fuse,” You whine, your head tipping back onto the sheets as you fought the urge to buck up into his mouth. Your heel ground into his back where your leg was tossed over his shoulder, as your toes curled in pleasure. 

You felt him moving around slightly, but he never stopped his steady sucking and licking so you assumed he was just getting comfortable- until you heard a bottle being clicked open and, when you lifted your head, saw Fuse’s human hand glistening as he rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it up before bringing his fingers down to your hole. Prodding gently. 

Your breath catches in your throat as he just rubs his finger over your hole, back and forth, spreading the lube around, making sure you’re nice and wet for him. 

You started to get impatient as he brought his mouth up to just suck a small hickey on your thigh, his fingers just swiping at you teasingly. 

“C’mon Fuse,” You choked out, “Please.” 

He shot up a grin at you and slowly pushed a finger inside. You sighed and tipped your head back again, trying to relax at the intrusion. His metal hand, still gripping your thigh, spread your legs impossibly wider, giving him more room to work. 

Fuse pushed his finger in a few times before taking your sex back into his mouth, working it calmly. A second finger pushed in next to the first and you let out a little grunt at the pressure. 

“Doin’ so well pup. So good for me.” Fuse said as he slipped in another finger. 

You were really starting to feel it now, the stretch aided by the sheer amount of lube Fuse was using. He was making sure you were well and truly prepped. 

It wasn’t until you felt his fingers nudging up against that spot inside of you, curling perfectly, that you let out a soft whine. Your hips stuttering as you tried not to bare down on the impossibly thick fingers that were currently spearing into you. 

“Fuse please. I- fuck. I wanna feel you. Wan’ you to fuck me. Please- fuck. Fuse.” You babbled on, fighting the urge to cover your face as you stared down at the gorgeous man between your legs. 

“Walter. Call me Walter.” Fuse said, still mouthing at your sex as he stared up at you. You didn’t know it yet but Fuse was starting to feel nearly as desperate as you, his hips rutting against the sheets as he worked you open. 

“Walter.” You sighed breathlessly, “Walter, please. Won’t you fuck me?” A wobbly smile formed on your lips as you brought your hands either side of his face, hoping to coax him up. 

“Yeah.” He groaned out, pulling his fingers out and coming up to hover over you. “I said I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?” He said with a laugh. 

He kissed you again, a lot more tender this time as he brought his hips to yours, lining his dick up with your entrance. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop, ‘kay pup?” Fuse said, grunting softly as he pushed just the head inside. 

You nodded, letting out a choked noise as you wrapped your arms around him to ground yourself, pulling him closer as he slowly entered you. 

The stretch was delicious, and he kept going until he was impossibly deep inside you. But soon his hips were flush against your hips and he let out a guttural groan, his head dropping to your shoulder as he panted. 

“So tight.” He grunted, “Feels so good pup. So good. Fuck.” 

You whine into his neck, your hips shifting as the uncomfortable feeling of being so utterly full dies down. Until all was left was the primal, guttural, needy pleasure that came with being so utterly full. 

“You’re so big. So-” You cut yourself off with a grunt as his hips shift inside of you, “Feel so, ‘m so full.. Please.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist. “ _ Move _ , Walter.” 

Fuse didn’t need to be told twice, especially after you begged so prettily into his ear. He pulled half way out before thrusting in deep, punching a moan out of you. 

The rhythm he set was punishing, his huge cock spearing you open with every thrust. Your sex was left neglected, just barely getting the pressure you needed with every thrust. 

Fuse pried your arms off from around his neck, sitting up to stare down at you, his pace barely faltering. From this position he could get deeper inside of you, hitting that deep spot inside you with nearly every thrust. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder, pushing your other leg to the side so he could watch himself pounding into your tight little heat. 

“So good for me pup. Taking me so well.” Fuse groaned, grinding into you hard and deep. 

You feel your stomach start to coil, his watchful gaze raking over your flushed and sweaty body causing you to shiver. 

Your chest heaved as he brought a hand down to your neglected sex, brushing a thumb over it and rubbing in time with his thrusts. You keened in response, hands tightening into fists around the sheets. 

“Fuse please. So close.” You sighed, reaching a hand up to his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Your leg, still placed over his shoulder, bent uncomfortably in this position. But you found yourself hardly caring as your body wound tighter and tighter, ready to snap any second. “Fuck!” You shouted, dropping your head as the hand working your sex sped up a little at the same time that spot inside you was hit with a particularly hard thrust. 

“Let go pup. Don't hold back.” Fuse rumbled, looking down at you in admiration. “So perfect for me. So good.” 

You keened high in your throat as you felt the coil snap, your whole body tensing as you came around Fuse’s cock, cum gushing out- your legs shaking in Fuse’s tight grip. You moaned loudly through it all, letting out shaky breaths that sounded suspiciously like Fuse’s name. 

Fuse was enamoured by the view of you coming on his cock, your whole body flushed and chest heaving. Legs twitching and hole spasming around his cock. You looked up at him with glassy eyes and a blissed out look on your face, whispering his name in a shaky voice. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he was burying himself inside of you and coming with a low groan, spurts of cum filling you up. 

You sighed at the feeling. Only for that sigh to turn into whine as Fuse pulled out, sitting back on his knees to admire his handy work. 

You felt human fingers prodding at your entrance, collecting the cum that was leaking out and pushing it back inside, which only causes more to drip out around his fingers. 

“Fuck, kid.” Fuse said in amazement. 

You gave him a noncommittal hum as your eyes slipped shut, the exhaustion from the day’s game and then, this, finally crashing down on you. 

You must have been laying there for a while because you opened your eyes with a jolt when you felt a warm cloth swiping at your entrance, cleaning you up. Fuse set your legs in a more comfortable position and headed back into his bathroom. 

You realised you were laying spread out, stark naked- aside from the tee shirt that still was pushed up over your chest- on Fuse’s bed and suddenly became embarrassed. You pulled your shirt down and scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up on shaky legs as you searched for where Fuse had thrown your underwear. 

You eventually found them in the corner and slipped them on, turning around to see Fuse coming out of the bathroom. 

“You’re not leaving, are you pup? I was hoping you’d stay the night.” He said, a look on his face that told you he didn’t want you to go, but he’d accept it if you really wanted to. 

“Course not.” You smiled drowsily, making your way over to him. He smiled back at you as he turned off the light and shuffled you both towards the bed, pulling the covers back and crawling under them. 

You curled up against his chest and breathed in deep. He still smelled like that cologne he wore. You loved the scent. 

“I’m real glad we got paired up today pup. Real glad. We make a good team,” Fuse rumbled, wrapping an arm around you. 

“Yeah. We do.” 

\- - - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! pls leave a kudos and a comment if u did
> 
> also pls practice safe seggs lol

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if u liked. 
> 
> also remember to practice safe sex!! always use protection!! pls don't just let some random raw dog it


End file.
